Vampire Vacation
by Jackalin Friday13
Summary: Vlad and Henry go on vacation and seeing Vlad wet and naked Henrys feelings for his vampire friend progress in only one night.OOC and a oneshot. / after reading over this i have realized that i made many mistakes and dont plan to change it im lazy -3-


**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod all the characters belong to Auntie Heather, boy x boy don't like don't read Vlad/Henry**

Finally school is out for the summer and Vlad and Henry are enjoying their time of freedom at the beach with Nelly and Otis. The four are currently staying at a Hotel, Vlad had to beg Nelly to let Henry and him have their own room with Otis on their side it wasn't too hard.

It was getting late and both were covered in sand from lying on the beach, it was overcast so Otis and Vlad didn't get burned.

Vlad took the shower first, Henry watched T/V while he waited "Henry hand me a towel" Henry had no choice in the matter he is his drudge after all "here and can you ask I hate being a slave"

Henry was staring in awe when he saw how muscular and tall Vlad had gotten over the years "Sorry a habit, I forgot I can control you" Vlad saw how Henry stared at him "what are you staring at" Henry snapped out of his fantasy "oh sorry nothing just a little tired"

Henry went back to watching television 'I am no way in hell gay' Vlad was reading Henry's thoughts and walking out of the bathroom 'shit I have a boner I can't let Vlad see' Henry got up and ran to the bathroom with his head down, a smirk spread across Vlad's face, seeing ho Henry reacted he decided to have a little fun.

Vlad had gotten dressed into his PJ pants and brushed his teeth in the bathroom while Henry took a shower "are you ok your face was red after I got out?" Vlad could hear Henry's heart pounding faster "It was nothing, I saw something on T/V" The shower stopped and Henry dried of with his towel and tied it around his waist and stepped out.

Vlad is leaning against the counter top of the sink staring with lust filled eyes "why were you staring at me?" Vlad was grinning like an idiot "I wasn't staring at you" Henry took the dryer and began to blow dry his hair "then what were you looking at?" Vlad was getting closer to Henry "nothing, Vlad what are you doing" Henry moved backwards till his back was to the wall and he couldn't walk anymore, Vlad placed one hand on the wall leaning in close while his other hand cupped under Henry's chin an tilted it up till they were looking straight into each other's eyes "Vlad" the way Henry had said his name gave Vlad goose bumps.

Vlad leaned in and kissed Henry, he was in complete shock that his best friend as kissing him and oddly enough he liked it, Vlad was nipping at Henry's bottom lip begging for entrance, he granted it. Vlad's hands were around Henry's waist , the two were tongue fucking each other , Henrys arms encircled around Vlad's neck, hands tangled in his hair pulling them closer.

They broke the kiss for air , Vlad continued leaving fiery kiss marks don Henry's neck and onto his chest "Henry I want you" Vlad picked Henry up bridal style and threw him onto one of the beds in the room getting on top of him they started to kiss again, Vlad threw Henry's towel on the ground and moved to work on Henry's neck , sucking and biting with his fangs making sure to leave a big purple hickey all the while Henry moaned in pleasure "Vlad it hurts" Henry whimpered, Vlad let one hand roam over Henry's naked body finally resting on his cock "your already this hard" Vlad took of his pants, his tongue dancing around one of Henry's pink nipples while his hand pinched the other "Vlad stop teasing me please I want it" Henry was panting heavily with a sheet of sweat around his body, Vlad moved his free hand and pumped Henry's cock so slow it wasn't even funny "want what?" Vlad cooed against Henry's neck "I want you inside of me" Vlad's dick was huge and couldn't wait any more, he pored some lotion on his throbbing member and placed himself in between Henry's legs placing them over his shoulders, Vlad placed the head of his dick in between Henry's legs , kissing him so he was distracted Vlad thrust his hip "Oh VLAD!" Henry loved the feeling of having Vlad inside him "move" was all Henry could get out at the moment

Vlad didn't need to be told twice, his hips ere crashing his hard length into Henry, a wave of pleasure washed over Henry and he was moving in rhythm with Vlad's thrusts "faster" Henry commanded clawing and scraping at the sheets and mattress of the bed, Vlad went faster using his vampire speed driving Henry off the edge "VLAD! Harder!" Vlad was getting close and Henry wasn't far behind "Henry I'm almost" Vlad reached his hand lacing his fingers around Henrys wet member pumping it in time with his thrusts , reaching the top Henry and Vlad cum at the same time screaming out one another's names in pure ecstasy "Vlad!" Henry's seed spilling on the both of their bodies and Vlad released inside Henry causing him to moan "feels so good"

Vlad laid next to Henry, panting heavily and sweating, they kissed "That was amazing Vlad" Henry never felt such pleasure in his life "you were amazing yourself the way you looked drove me insane" Vlad kissed Henry leaving bite marks all over his torso "thirsty?" Henry asked with a tilt of his head "Very" Vlad sank his fangs into the side of Henrys neck drinking the sweet red liquid that poured into his mouth, Henry moaned when Vlad bit into his neck , once Vlad finished they had already calmed down from their high, "I love you Vlad" Henry said before he went to sleep, Vlad rubbed the side of Henry's cheek and kissed it softly "I love you too"

**The end what do you guys think?**


End file.
